As electronic devices have become more prolific, people rely on them to share and retrieve information. However, problems exist when people congregate in large numbers and share or retrieve information simultaneously. The available bandwidth can quickly be consumed and people may become frustrated because their devices, and applications stored on their devices, no longer work as expected.
While a radio access provider may be able to implement changes at a cellular network tower level, these changes do not take into consideration the perspective of the device or the quality of service of specific applications on the device that may be attempting to send or retrieve information.